A Second Chance
by Whitsnitch
Summary: Harry & Ron get a second chance. Facing trouble with their guardian they make a run for it and make a whole new experience concerning the wizarding world and a certain greasy git of the dungeons. Warning; Spanking of preteens! NEXT UPATE; 1 MONTH, I'M ILL
1. It's not my fault

CHAPTER 1

Okay, yes, yes! I must admit, perhaps I've been rude, but come on, he really was an aggravating bonehead. He actually tricked me into acting the way I did. You see, you've got to admit that I am right, it was all Lupin's fault, not mine.

Well, I'll tell you about this morning, so you will see that I am not as immature as this dunderhead thinks I am.

I got up and I was actually in a pretty good mood. Then I got dressed and all that and I went downstairs, to the jerk named Lupin.

And I was on time, you know, on time and not in a hurry.

"Good morning," I greeted him and he gave me a smile which somehow reminded me of the features of a dog.

I just sat down to have some breakfast and I felt him staring at me. You know, I tried to ignore it, to stay cool, to just, well yeah ignore it.

"Today you have your first exam, don't you?"

I merely nodded, but come on, I did give a response.

"Have you used your study time wisely then?"

Hm, that's when I shrugged. You know, those were those tricky questions I hated. If I said yes and got a bad grade on my exam, I'd be in trouble for lying. If I said no he'd get sad and say how disappointed he was. So shrugging was the safest, honest answer I could give.

"Verbal answer please."

I kinda really found his voice pleasant, but it sometimes just seemed way to strict.

"I hope so, Sir." Oh yeah, I never really got out of the habit of calling him Professor Lupin or Sir, even though he said I could use his given name. Well, it just feels wrong to call him Uncle Remus or Remus or anything like that.

"Oh Harry, me too." His stare almost made me shrink. After that he said nothing for a while. Thank Goodness.

As soon as I saw him opening his mouth for the second time, I knew that the next talk would be even worse.

"Professor Snape asked for an appointment, he said it concerned you and Ron, perhaps you would like to tell me what this is all about?"

I went pale and felt the blood draining from my face. Which of the many things which I had done was I supposed to tell him? "I dunno, Sir. We might have had a little disagreement, but nothing really bad." Oh now, his face. "Come on, you know what he's like."

Now my new Guardian almost stared me into the ground. "Come on you know what he is like?! Yes I do, he is an elder, he is your Professor, he is one of my friends. I might have had and still have some difficulties with him now and then, but that is none of your are to treat your elders with respect."

My insides began boiling with anger. I have already been through school once. This weirdo made me repeat it.

"Come on, you know that I have my problems with Snape-",

"Professor Snape,"

I groaned. "Sir, I went through school already. I am eighteen stuck in the body someone who is barely eleven years old. But do you know what's the worst about that? You are all treating me as if I really were eleven. Yes I decided to deage myself, I know, but I wasn't expecting that even you would not see me anymore. You are just seeing the little new Harry, not the original one, not me. Nobody does!

Okay, I said I was angry. Sometimes I just explode. I have a temper, I know that. I just should have stopped right then and there and I would have been fine, but no... he still looked at me and I swear he smiled as if I were a child throwing a tantrum.

"And besides, this bloody git never even thanked me for saving his life. Never! He said that he by some miracle just survived. You know how that felt? Once I paid my debt and then he grants me nothing." Lupin looked at me with a fatherly look. You know, a loving but strict glare.

"Harry, firstly Professor Snape is not a bloody git, as you put it, and secondly have you ever granted him anything? Have you ever thanked him for saving your life? And he did it more than once, remember that!"

Okay, I never did that, but still. "Oh come on, you know how he treated me all these years! He still treats me badly. Nobody knows that I saved his life or he mine. So come on, why does he still treat me as if nothing ever happened?"

Lupin looked at me in surprise. "You never told anybody you saved his life?"

I just couldn't help it right, my bad. But I always thought that he knew me. "I am not like that. I don't want people always looking at me, the boy who lived, the savior of the wizarding world. So why would I tell them more than they already know? I want them to see _me, not the bloody Boy-Who-Lived! Me, Harry! I want them to see me for my own merits!_" Okay, maybe I shouldn´t have screamed at him. But you see, he forced me into exploding like that, he forced me into this situation.

"First; you don't ever scream at me again, ever!" He said this so calmly and quietly that it sent shivers of fear down my spine, the tone he used making it sound so threatening.

"Secondly, you are Harry, yes I see the 'Harry' in you. The eighteen year old Harry, stuck in the body of an eleven year old. Fighting with the emotions of an eleven year old, having the temper of an eleven year old but with the knowledge of an eighteen year old.

Thirdly, Harry you are the Boy Who Lived, the savior of not only the wizarding world but the Muggle world too. Get that into your head. That's who you are! That's what's made you the boy you are now!"

Well okay, he was partly right, but he was missing my point.

"Professor, its perhaps just our past. There might just be too much in the past for us to get along. We can't just put everything that happened behind us.

Remus merely laughed. "You see, that sounded like a grown up talking!"

Well you see, he hasn't been listening to me all along. "I am a grown up, God damn it!"

Okay, perhaps I shouldn't have jumped up and sent that chair flying back. Yes, but then as he looked at me the way he did, giving me an oh-you-shouldn't-have-done-that glare. I got up and ran to my room, which is where I am now.

Two Hours Later:

I missed my first two classes, but now I really have to go, 'cause if I don't, I'll miss my exam. But I'll have to go downstairs and he'll see me. I'll see him. But I have to go. You see, he would kill me if I miss my exam. Yes okay, I mean I was in trouble for missing History of Magic anyway, but if I miss my exam he'll for sure do more than ground me for a few days. So there I went. I did not look up as I went through Lupin's office, I kept my head down.

"Harry?"

I stopped dead but didn't turn around.

"I love you, pup, good luck on your exam."

I wanted to turn around and run to hug him, but that would be way to childish. Instead, I nodded and stormed out.

**Hey, this is my first Fanfiction story, so please give me a the context may still seem confusing, I will explain throughout the next chapters. **

**By the way; Thanks a lot to my Beta reader!!!! **

**The next chapter will be up soon... Thanks for posting reviews!!!**


	2. More than a grounding

CHAPTER 2

The transfiguration paper was very easy. Harry remembered what the spells were, how they were used and what they meant, no matter what he was asked. The practical exam was easy as well; transfiguring a pin into a worm. It was a laugh, considering that he'd transfigured way harder stuff before.

Ron just looked out of the window the whole time after he had finished. Ron, Harry's best friend, had deaged himself with him. It was fairly hard for him. He had a family, unlike Harry, and above that, he wasn't Ginny's big brother anymore.

Harry wasn't able to be Ginny's boyfriend either, but that was fine by him. He felt that he just needed this second chance!

Ron said he did it because he needed it as well. Well yes, Ron never finished school. Fred's death really shook him and he dropped out of school. Mrs. Weasley didn't even have the strength to get angry about it. She just stayed silent and never complained. Ron lost Fred, but Remus survived. Harry didn't loose him and Teddy was with Tonks. He wasn't alone after all. Ron wasn't either, but even though he never went through the same shit as I have he needed this second chance just as badly as did and he was glad that he was not all by himself as a first year here.

"You two may leave if you have finished." Professor McGonagall said.

They both left, ignoring the looks of hatred from the little kids. Once outside Ron started laughing. "That's awesome. I would have never thought that I would be that good without Hermoine."

Harry merely nodded, again. "Where were you this morning?"

Ron looked up "Hm, he noticed? I just went to breakfast earlier. I just couldn't sleep any longer."

"Didn't he tell you to tell him the next time when you wanted to leave?"

Ron groaned. "Yes, but I don't need to ask him for permission for everything. I mean, next we will have to ask him to take a piss."

Harry laughed. "Oh my, he might get mad though."

Ron looked up confused. "Why, it wasn't that much of a deal".

"No, but we got into a fight this morning, and it might not have helped the situation."

Ron frowned. "Why, what happened?"

He shrugged at first.

"You don't have to talk to me 'bout it. But you've got to admit that you have been fairly rude to him lately. After all, it's nice of him to let us sleep over once in a while don't you think? I mean, I am mighty glad, 'cause I would have killed those kids by now if I had to sleep in the dorm every night."

Harry nodded, defeated. "Yeah. I know, those kids are just to much. But you should have been there this morning. He brought Snape up and actually lectured me. Snape's the git, not me."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, but Snape's a friend of Moony's and he is our Professor. Come on, even I changed my mind about him. Even me!"

Harry opened the door to the Great hall. "Well, it's not as if I think he is a Death Eater or anything, or that he actually wanted to kill Dumbledore, it's just that he still hates me. I thought he wouldn't after I saved his life, but apparently I was wrong."

Ron looked at him full pity. "You know that Snape's actually being pretty nice since Tommy died."

Harry groaned. Ron had taken a liking to calling the most horrible Dark Lord of all time "Tommy" much to his annoyance.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Well, maybe to everyone else! He hates me. I know he does. He's nasty to us. He degrades and insults us every time he can. I don't know why you think he's being nicer to us. He always glares at me, he yells and threatens." Harry was shocked, he actually sounded like a whiny eleven year old.

"So what happened this morning?" Ron asked impatiently.

So Harry retold the story and ignored Ron's scowl. "You swore in front of him and then ran off?"

Again he merely nodded. "Then you skipped class and he knew?"

He waited for his best friend's response. "Wow, he will be pissed. Your ass is toast man."

Harry's stomach tingled strangely with fear. "Not just me, though, wait till he talks to Snape he finds out about the fit we threw."

Ron huffed.

"Grounding coming, again. I hope he still lets us play Quidditch though." Harry mumbled.

"US?" Ron repeated.

"Well you screamed at the git and insulted him. I still can't believe you did that!"

Ron nodded, sighing. "Well, I guess he might get pretty mad."

Both of them turned pale as Snape and Lupin entered the Great Hall.

"Speaking of the evil bat from the dungeons, shouldn't he be in his cave?" Harry mumbled and Ron snickered, covering it in a cough.

"Shouldn't they be writing an exam?" Snape observed.

Ron and Harry's faces lowered to their empty plates as Lupin looked at them.

"Perhaps they finished early," Lupin suggested and watched them shrinking under his observation. Guilt or fear? He decided to wait before passing judgement. "Well, Severus there were matters to discuss?" he said a little too loudly as he filled his cup with tea.

Ron paled even further.

"Yes, your two youngster angels disturb my class periodically with nonsense. I have tried to just let it slip by a couple of times, but, frankly, they are a pain in the arse. I really tried to give them a rest of my evilness but last class when I handed them their homework, they threw a total tantrum, and Remus, I swear if we were alone, if there hadn't been anyone else present, I would have taken both of them over my knee. The next time the behave in such a manner, I will do so, I won't care about their 'age' or if its inappropriate for me as a non relative."

Remus winced. Snape was serious. "Do you mind sharing that memory with me?" Snape smirked. "'No, step in." he took out his pocked pensieve and placed it on top of the headtable. He gestured for Lupin to jump in.

_Harry and Ron both sat in the back of the room playing Magical Tick Tack Toe and Muggle Hangman. Snape saw it, Lupin was sure of had a sixth sense for that sort of thing. As Snape started handing out the homework Ron carefully slid the parchment onto his lap._

_"Bet we get at least an E" Ron whispered. But as they both got the parchments their tint went from an excited flushed to a pale into an angry red._

_"That is completely unfair." Ron yelled standing up. Harry tried to pull him back down and to hide the game parchment at the same time._

_"What was that Mr. Weasley?" Ronald swallowed. "I said that this grade is completely unfair." he said quietly through clenched teeth._

_"Five points from Gryffindor for disrespect. You are to address me with the proper respect." Snape sneered. "Now, to your remark about your you write your homework like a troll and put as much effort in as a troll puts effort into washing himself, then you get graded as such." Snape said coldly,hiding his smirk._

_"Our potion was the best in class, so writing a review about it must have been the best as well." Harry said, his voice trembling._

_"Your potion was, I will concede to that , but your homework was a total waste of time. Now do not test my patience any further. Or I will take points."_

_With that he turned and Ron made a very rude gesture behind Snape's back which made Lupin almost slap his hand._

_"But, Sir, troll is the worst grade, ours wasn't worse than Bill's!" Harry yelled and Bill's face fell._

_"10 Points from Gryffindor! Bill gave the very best he could, while you two didn' you either sit down or leave."_

_Gasps were heard from the Gryffindors and the Slytherins snickered. They both grabbed their stuff to leave. "You two better be sure that if you leave now, you will face the consequences!" Snape was loosing his patience and he was trying his best not to yell at them._

_"You know what Snivellus, sod off!" Ron shot and Harry gasped. The others sat in sheer astonishment._

_"Slytherins, take note: be sure that if you ever dare to treat any of your elders as they do, else I will blister your behind." He said as the two boys stormed out of the dungeon._

Lupin was thrown back onto his seat.

"Your boys are sure afraid of getting their "behinds blistered"!" Snape smirked.

"Yes, but the worst is, that now since I threatened them with that, I will have to go through with it."

Lupin smiled, but it quickly vanished as his eyes fell back upon his naughty wards. "Mr Weasley and Mr. Potter, you will come straight to my office after lunch. The next period with me will be delayed for 15 minutes." Lupin called over. All heads twisted. They rarely experienced Lupin to be mad or stern, but his tone promised trouble. Severus looked at the two boys who got even smaller now.

He was so glad he wasn't them right now, as the werewolf was mad.

"Ah shit, I just knew that this would happen," Lupin thought.

"Shit, man, I think that we're in deep trouble." Ron mumbled. "Yeah, even Snape's looking at you pityingly, look at him." Bill whispered.

"Oh Bill, sorry for my remark in Potions, I really didn't mean it like that." Harry looked at Ron, who wasn't eating anymore either.

"We could go now, Lupin already left." Ron said and glanced at the head table.

"Yeah we could." Harry said and sighed.

"Come on lets go." They both said and smiled.

As they stood in front of Lupin's office door they fixed their appearance and took one last breath. "I somehow can't get rid of the feeling that we are facing more than a grounding." Ron whispered as Harry lifted his hand to knock.

**Hey there, my second chapter is up again!! Thanks a lot to your reviews and I must apologize for the confusion of deleting the story at first and then reuploading it!!**

**Might take more than a week to upload, I am kinda ill!**

**Have a nice one!**


	3. Remembering the Devil's Snare

"You may enter," Lupin called and Harry swallowed hard.

As they both halted a couple of feet away from the desk, Lupin stood up and walked over to Ron. He swiftly turned him around and smacked his rear end, hard. Ron shrieked in pain and surprise. Harry tried to control himself not to laugh and not to run in fear.

"That's for leaving in the middle of the night!" he said.

He had almost had a heart attack that morning when he had realized that Ron was not in his bed. Ron nodded. He was pretty sure that Lupin was not allowed to use corporal punishment on them. And besides, he was way too old.

Lupin turned around and looked at Harry, who winced. He spun him around and smacked his behind twice, hard.

"Oh man, that stung" Harry thought and fought the urge to rub the sting away.

"This was for loosing your control this morning! That was extremely disrespectful! Now, Professor Snape showed me his memory of your last Potions class. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Harry knew that look, it clearly said that if either of them dared to say something now, it had better be good. So better not say anything at all. "Well, Sir, you know he marked us T just because we didn't put as much effort into writing this review. But he should grade us on what we write, no matter how hard we work or not work for it... You understand?"

Lupin laughed. "You know Ronald, yes I do understand. I am a teacher! Your teacher, in fact, just like Professor Snape is. Sadly I must tell you, that you are mistaken, we are allowed to grade you upon your effort not only your skills. Keep that in mind!" He waited for Ron to say something.

"Anything more to say for yourself?"

Ron shrugged. "It's not like you'd care anyway," he mumbled.

Lupin quickly gripped his ear. "You better watch what you are saying Mr. Weasley, you are in enough trouble as it is!"

Ron tried to regain and maintain a neutral expression but Harry knew it had to hurt. Harry tried to hide a grin he failed and Ronald blushed. "Man, let go of my ear, you bloody-ARRGH!" he yelled as Lupin spun him around and smacked his bum again.

"Enough," he said, far too calmly for Harry's liking.

Lupin went back to his desk and sat down. "You can both pick a separate corner. I don't want to hear a peep!"

Harry's face grew warm, this was so humiliating. He was just about to do as he was told as he saw Lupin smirk.

"Sir, this is totally wrong, I'm eighteen for heavens sake!" Lupin looked at him. Harry saw Ronald heading for the corner.

"If you know what's good for your behind, I'd follow Ron's example!"

Harry blushed. "Come on!"

"If I have to walk over to you and escort you to the corner, you will stand there with a smarting behind."

Lupin got up. Harry swallowed hard and with every step that Lupin came closer, Harry retreated a step towards the corner. Lupin raised his eyebrows, how dare Harry defy him, he was so angry it was hard for him not to spank the boy there and then.

"Okay, okay. I'm going," Harry yelled as Lupin made a grab for his wrist.

"Thank you for your compliance!" the sarcasm in Lupin's tone was obvious "Now, stand there, both of you. Don't make a sound!"

Harry stared into the corner as he heard Lupin sit down.

Lupin smirked into his tea mug. He wasn't sure what to do, but seeing the two boys like this really gave him a reason to smile. He was not going to spank them, he couldn't for fear of a negative reaction, and what if he hurt them? He was very strong after all, too strong.

What if they hated him? What if they resisted? He wasn't a forceful man. He wasn't going to beat them. But a spanking wasn't a beating! He knew that, his dad taught him well.

But Harry was right, they were 18 year olds, at least mentally, wasn't it strange to spank them?

Lupin's confidence, which was so strong in the Great Hall, crumbled into nothing with every passing thought.

"Very well, please come forward to my desk."

Harry swallowed, unsure what to expect.

Both he and Ron arrived simultaneously but he didn't dare to look his guardian into the eye.

"You are both confined to your rooms for 2 weeks, your Quidditch brooms will be locked in my office. You will write a 4 foot essay both on the respect of elders, your mistakes and what you could have done instead. Following that you will write a formal apology to Professor Snape and then fulfill 5 detentions under his supervision. You will also have a bedtime of 9 p.m. You will arrive right after your afternoon classes, finish your assignments and then study until dinner. After dinner you will study for 2 more hours and then get ready for bed."

Harry and Ron looked at him dumbfounded. Harry didn't dare to talk, but Ron opened his mouth to protest.

"Sir, you can't do that," was all he said. Harry almost laughed. This was really weak.

"Ron, I can and I will. You had your instructions. The punishment will start now. Harry, please tell me what I just said."

"Um, we are grounded for two weeks, we have to stay in our rooms and aren't allowed to play quidditch. We are to write an essay on respect for our elders regarding our behavior and giving ideas of what we could have done instead. Then we have fi e detentions. We are to be here and study all the time and go to bed at nine o'clock." Harry wracked his brain for the information he knew he missed.

"Ron, please tell me the other aspects." Lupin looked at Harry disapprovingly.

"We have to write an apology to Professor Snape and have to come here directly after dinner." Ron tried not to pout. This was completely unfair and way too harsh... he wasn't a little kid. He was an adult. He was an- oh Lupin was talking again.

"On top of that you will both receive a spanking tonight. Now, you are to go to your classes and now listen to me, and listen good: I will talk to all of your professors, I will check your homework and your tests. I may have neglected my responsibility in that matter far too long now, but this was a lesson I learned well. Pray to God, that I will not find out that you were rude to your other teachers as well, pray that you haven't been, because I swear to god, that your bottoms will pay!" Lupins voice was still calm, and a bit scary.

He dismissed them both by leaving his office.

"He can't really do that, now. Can he?" Ron asked with a tiny voice.

Harry simply shrugged still staring at the door which had snapped shut after their guardians cloak vanished around the corner. Harry felt uncomfortable, the 'talk' as Lupin called it made him feel both insecure and nervous. Was he really going to spank them? He wouldn't dare, now would he? What was he supposed do to if Lupin decided that he would? He felt a sudden tingle in his stomach. He grabbed his bag, they had Astronomy now, to hell with him, he didn't give a shit. Not yet, anyway.

They were too late for Astronomy and as punishment had to write lines of "I will be on time" a hundred times. Ron huffed and threw himself into their seats in the back of the room. Professor Sinistra kept talking about the stars and their patterns, this woman should know by now that Harry and Ron both found her nice, though both thought that she just got the wrong subject to teach. "I would trade her with Binn's right now!" was the first thing Ronald had said the moment they emerged the History classroom as they had it the first time again after their de-ageing.

The double period seemed endless and Harry forgot about the upcoming threat as he found himself reading 15 pages in their Magical Theory book in the Astronomy section.

_What is a Star?_

_A star is a ball of gas held together by its own gravity. The force of gravity is continually trying to cause the star to collapse. This is counteracted by the pressure of hot gas and/or radiation in the star's interior. This is called hydrostatic support. During most of the lifetime of a star, the interior heat and radiation ....._

And so on... Harry really did try to concentrate on the text, for about two minutes. He would have never thought that going through Hogwarts would on bore him out of his mind, but it did. It's not as if he knew everything, for example, he had no clue what a star was or was hydrostatic support really meant, but it was simply just as boring learning all this as it was the first time and the worst thing about all of this was, that they couldn't simply copy Hermoine's but they had to do it themselves. Harry already dreaded the upcoming exam in this subject, he had no clue. This was a class he for sure would fail. Lupin would kill him.

"Your homework is to complete the charts, which I will hand out in a minute, and to write an essay covering every aspect you have learned up till now. Both of that you will hand it in by Monday. Perhaps a busy weekend will remind all of you that tardiness will not be accepted."

All the first years threw them hateful glares and Ron glared back. Harry blushed. Great! Now they had ruined their weekend as well. Harry gathered his things and pushed the chart into his bag. It crumpled but he didn't give much mind to it. As he passed Professor Sinistra's desk she looked at him questioningly.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, please stay behind after class." Some first years snickered.

"Please listen, I will try to make this short so you will make on time to your next class. Your attitude has to stop. You are both failing my class. Professor Lupin sent out a note to all of your professors asking for a talk tonight. I will have to inform him of your behavior and your progress in my class. Neither of you have handed in acceptable essays once, nor do you pay attention. If this will not stop you will fail my class, which will mean that you could possibly end up with repeating this class next year. Neither of the party wants that. So, please, do me, and yourselves, a favor and try to write this essay perfectly, and to hand in your completed chart. I would also advise you to start on them tonight. I expect your lines finished and neatly on my desk by dinner tonight. You are dismissed."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Yes, ma'am, thank you, ma'am."

There was nothing else to say. So Lupin had requested a meeting, oh great. They were they ran towards Herbology they didn't talk, they were too lost in thought. The air outside was still warm and Harry broke into a sweat. Amazing! They made it just in time. Professor Sprout looked at them both for a second to long so they ended up making an apology for their non-tardiness! She then gave them both a smile. They hurriedly dressed into their cloaks for this class and put their safety gloves on. As they approached the table Bill gave them a weak smile.

"Today we will learn about the Devil's Snare-"

Ron and both Harry burst out laughing. Professor Sprout flashed them both a confused look and then laughed herself.

"Well, for those of you who have never had to encounter this particular plant, I think that Mr. Potter might be able to tell us more."

Ron hushed his laughter and Harry tried to form his thoughts in a hurry. He had no clue that Professor Sprout cast a recording charm.

"Well ma'am, the Devil's Snare is composed of a mass of soft, springy tendrils and vines that possess some sense of touch. Devil's Snare uses its creepers and tendrils to ensnare anyone who touches it, binding their arms and legs and eventually choking them. The harder a person struggles against Devil's Snare, the more quickly and tightly it binds them; if they relax, it will not kill them as quickly. Devil's Snare prefers a dark, damp environment and shrinks away from fire, so a well-placed flame spell such as Bluebell Flames will drive it away from its victims." He recited.

"Very good Mr. Potter, ten points to Gryffindor. As your fellow student said the plant is driven away by Bluebell Flames. As we don't fear any attack of these plants we will not look at it more closely. Don't go to close and do not touch it!"

She kept on going about the heritage of the plant and the correct way to take care of it.

Harry and Ron minds both ventured back to their experience with the Devil's Snare in their first year.

_"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did Professor Sprout say?-- it likes the dark and the damp..."_

_"So light a fire!" Harry choked. "Yes -- of course -- but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands._

_"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"_

_"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free._

_"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face._

_"Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis-- 'there's no wood,' honestly."_

They ended copying notes from the blackboard and drawing a draft of the devil snare.

"Very well, the class is coming to an end. You are to write a two-foot essay about the devil snare and you are to attach the draft to it. For those of you who have not finished you may stay behind. You have your break between class and dinner for a reason." She winked.

Ron and Harry both finished their draft as carefully as they could. Even if both of them were not in the mood to work for class, the memory of their first year was still present in their minds and they would do their best to honor it. They both exited the greenhouse and just reached the gravel walk as they saw Bill run towards them.

"Professor Lupin wants you both in his chambers immediately. He's angry!" he yelled as he got close enough.

Ron and Harry both started running in the same moment. What the heck did they do now? Harry couldn't think of anything. Was it because they did not come to the chambers directly? They were doing schoolwork! But he couldn't blame Lupin for that, he wouldn't even think of himself doing that.

Harry cracked out the password as he tried to catch his breath. Ron bumped into him.

"Where, may I ask, have you two been?" Lupin asked and came towards them with a glare worthy of Snape.

"We were in class, honestly Professor. We were in Astronomy and in Herbology. We didn't skip!" Ron said hastily.

"We were finishing our draft sir, Professor Sprout offered some of her time so that those who did not finish in time wouldn't all go to the library and copy from the book!" Harry said fast as he saw Lupin inhaling.

"Oh okay, very well, go to your rooms and start on your homework. I don't want to hear a word of either of you!"

Harry and Ron both groaned but made their way to their shared room. They both threw their bags on their separate desks. What the heck were they supposed to do now? The lines, she wanted to have them by dinner. Harry winked at Ron and then sat down writing. A hundred wasn't too bad.

The sentence was short as well, and the quill was a normal one, not one that cut the lines into your skin. His mind wandered off to Umbridge and his fifth year. If it wasn't for her Sirius might still be alive and he would live with him. But no, that was all Snape and his fault. More Snape's. He had tried to let Snape know, and Snape wouldn't have provoked Sirius as bad, he would have stayed at the Grimmauld place, safe and sound. But if Harry would have learned Occlumency right, and if he wouldn't have snooped around in his private thoughts and brought his lessons to an abrupt hold he would have never had that false vision.

"Harry, god. You don't even have 20 lines. Get on with it." Ron whispered and smiled broadly.

Harry tried to smile back but grimaced. He tried to block all thoughts and finished his lines. They would have been on time if Lupin wouldn't have kept them behind. As he finished the lines he took hold of his draft and then started on the essay. This was easy! He barely noticed that Ron left the room and he barely heard him as he said that they had to get to dinner. Ron had to kick him against his shin first.

"Drat, Ron. That hurt. I'm coming," Harry yelled and grabbed the lines and his cloak. He rubbed his shin absently. Would Lupin totally loose it after the talk? They had barely done any homework at all this year. And if they had handed any in they had put little effort into it. Best he at least finish the homework from today before Lupin made it back to the quarters!

As they arrived in the Great Hall, Harry blushed. All the students were looking at him. All of them. Had he missed something? He checked himself and was relieved that he was dressed.

Ron did the same next to him. He gave a first year Ravenclaw a nasty look and her stare promptly fell to the ground. Harry tried to ignore their glares as he walked up towards the Staff table. Professor Sinistra looked at him questioningly too.

"Our lines Professor," Harry handed them over and looked at Professor McGonagall.

"May I ask what happened?" he whispered.

"I don't know. If you find out, please tell me," she said. Harry could tell that the fact that she didn't know what was going on in her own school really bothered her. Harry turned around and walked to the Gryffindor table. Ron sat down next to bill and Harry chose the other side.

"Now, please tell me what happened." Harry whispered.

Bill looked at him and then at Ron.

"I don't really know. I think every student here received a message that said that you two are not to be spoken to," he said hastily as he saw Lupin glare at him.

Harry for a second felt a surge of hatred burn in his gut, but then as he saw Ron's expression he started laughing. Ron joined in and soon most of the first years chuckled with them both. Lupin watched as both boys entered the Great Hall. Sending the message to all of the students wasn't hard, they had done that in his school years often. The fact that Harry and Ron both laughed their heads off and Billy told them really annoyed him though. This was supposed to be a punishment. He quickly took a sip of his tea. What the heck was he supposed to do now?

He thought about doling out detentions but then fought the urge, he was not turning into Severus. He still thought about what he could do when he realized that none of the kids really talked to either of them. They were just laughing with them. He almost fumed.

"You know Ron, this is simply funny. One note from our dear Professor and the whole school falls to his feet." Harry whispered.

Ron simply rolled his eyes and dug into the chicken wings. This had been weird. Why would Lupin send a note out, the students never talked to them anyhow. But now, as it was forbidden to talk to them, they all seemed to get nicer. They had, for once, laughed with them... and not at them. As Ron tried to make sense of the he noticed Bill talking to Emmet.

"It was weird Emmet, wasn't it? Every student got the note at the same time. It simply said that we were not to communicate with either Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley. I wonder who did it." Harry almost spit his pumpkin juice all over the table.

"The writing looked very much like Professor Lupin's Billy." Matt, a fourth year called over and winked at Harry.

"Yeah, and the way he almost ran Billy over and sent him to go look for you just looked like trouble if you ask me Matt." Emmet said and soon the students were talking again much to Harry's relief.

No one talked to them, but they were talking and Ron and Harry exchanged comments. It was so funny that soon everybody was in a good mood and much nicer to the both of them. Without knowing that he did, Lupin had made this easier for the boys. At least for tonight.

"Well, let's get back to our quarters, we are grounded if you remember," Ron said and smiled at everyone.

Harry and Ron both laughed all the way to their room and happily started on their assignments. They had completely forgotten about the spanking to come.

**Wow, new chapter... I am so proud. Ant thank you so much to my beta reader "The Magic bringer." you are doing an awesome job!**

**The next one will be up soon but most likely not Beta read, if one of my readers thinks they are willing to play substitute for my Beta reader for a month or so.. I would be mighty glad..**

**Good luck with your exams Beta!!!**


	4. Held accountable

Chapter Number Four

Harry and Ron both sat with their heads on their desk tops. This fricking essay in Astronomy really broke both of their necks. They hadn't paid attention at all and had no clew what they had even learned this year. Crumbled pieces of parchment lay spread over their floor and simply underlined the fact that neither of them had a clew.

"We learned about he Scholar System. The Stars and the history of ancient Astronomy. I know that. I wrote the most important facts about that down by now.

Do you have a clew what else? I mean we must have done more than that!" Harry said defeated. The essay he wrote was barely a foot long.

"I don't know. I wouldn't have known about the Historic fact if you wouldn't have reminded me. Did we learn about the Importance of the constellation yet? This is so confusing. I just can't keep apart what we learned and what not. We should have taken notes!" He whispered.

"Hedwig, come here pretty girl. Can you bring this to Billy?" Harry whispered fast and hastily wrote a short note.

hey Bill,

can you quickly sent us your notes from Astronomy? Ron and I forgot what we did up to now!

He tied it to Hedwigs foot and quickly carried her to the window. Just his luck that she just came back from Florish and Blotts! The newly bought book by Oliver Wood promised to be interesting. "My years at Hogwarts" who would have thought that he would ever be an author?

"Perhaps Billy can lend us his notes for a couple of minutes," he said as Ron looked at him confused.

"Oh god, why didn't i think of that? This is driving me mad." he all but whined the rest. Harry stood up and picked up all the clothes and dirt.

"Honestly Ron, please start cleaning up after yourself. I am sick of it." Ron blushed.

"Gees, sorry. I forgot mate." He quickly joined him and in a flash the room was tidy.

"Kreacher." harry called and the hated Houseelf appeared. Harry hated him, but he had to be kept an close eye on.

"Where have you been?" He asked as he took in the dirty clothes of the elf and its glare. "I demand you to tell me honestly," he added as an afterthought.

"i have been--- I have been at Grimmauld place." Harry looked at the elf stunned. He had disobeyed a direct order. He had forgotten that they were able to if they really put every wish behind it, just like Dobby.

"Have you punished yourself?" Harry asked.

"No!" The elf almoust shouted. Ron almoust laughed.

"You are to refrain from doing so yourself. You are to find the Elf leader and ask him to do so. Mr. Weasley and I would both like some Butterbier and a few sweets." Harry now had to give his best not to laugh out loud as well. The elf mumbled something under his breath. He wasn't able to understand a single word but it humoured him anyhow.

"Do as I wish, now. You should know your place!" The Elf popped away immediatly.

Harry would never ever talk to any other elf like that, he did not think much of degrading anyone or anything, but Kreacher was a different case. That elf was weird and also responsible for Sirius' death.

"Oh my God, that elf cracks me up." Ron laughed. Harry joined in. A couple of seconds later the elf returned.

"Kreacher, you are to go back to the kitchens and inform the leader elf of your missbehavior and accept the consequences. You will not leave this castle in any case. You will not go back to my house, nor will you in any form seek contact to anyone besides myself and the leader elf. Am I understood?" Ron coughed to stiffle his laugh.

"You bloody ungrateful excuse of a wizard- you and your blood-traitor friend-

Wait till i get back to you.. I will find a way... What would my mistress say?" Kreacher mumbled but as he saw Harry's deadly expression he shaped up.

"Yes, Kreacher understood you ungrateful wretch- Master!" With that he popped away.

"Oh my god, he is so funny." Ronald laughed out holding his sides.

Harry didn't feel that much like laughing, this elf scared him. If he were a dog, he would put him down. This elf was planning something. He felt it. He would find out and then somehow get this elf under control. His wards should have informed him of the visit of Kreacher. He would have to talk to -urrrghh- Snape.

A soft clicking at the window caught his attention. "Ronald, get her please." he said as he softly closed the door. He had closed it, hadn't he?

"Wow, we got everything except the Hippogrifs, their importance in Astronomy and what and why they are better at it then we are." Ron said and quickly dotted a thanks and send it back. Hedwig looked slightly annoyed,as if to say "hello, just take notes and don't annoy me with this shit," Harry smiled.

"Okay, lets finish it then." Hedwig the second was gorgeos and she helped him get over the death of his first best friend. He would never forget her, God forbid, but it was nice to have an owl that was so much like her.

As they were both looking for information in their books and dotting down notes they drank their butterbeer. Harry would have never thought that the essay would prove to be easy in a way. He simply had to concentrate and think a little.

"You think Lupin is actually going to do it?" Ron whispered. Yes, so much to concentrating and thinking a little.

"I don't know. I forgot. Thanks for reminding me." He said and punched him playfully in the shoulder. The tension eased a little as they got into a playfight.

They layed on their backs laughing a few minutes later. This was great, in some ways. They had never wanted to have their lifes end like this, but in some ways it was better than imagined. For Harry it was the most interesting sensation that he had someone who cared for him. Who explained his errors and praised him.

For Ron it was the bond, that formed. They had been close before yes, very close.

But this was unbelievable. He was sure sometimes that he heard Harry's thoughts, though he would never say that. Hearing voices in your head was a bad thing, even in the wizarding world. He could rely on Harry in every way. They had plans together. They would never part. They had said that years ago and they would keep to it. Harry felt much the same about the friendship to Ron, they were so close it was almost scary. He was able to tell everything his friend thought alone by his facial expressions. But sometimes he was sure that he was able to hear him think.

He as well wouldn't praise tell, but the sensation was awesome.

"Ron, do you think he will be very mad after the meeting?" Harry whispered after a couple of seconds. He was so afraid somehow. He knew only a few positive things could be said. That they had much to say in class, since they had prior knowledge, but besides that.. yeah, nothing.

"I guess, I mean come on. What subject aren't we failing?" Ron sighed.

"come on, lets finish Herbology, 2 foot essay, hurray, here we come."

________________________________________________________________

"Thank you so much for coming," Lupin said as the last teacher of his wards arrived. Snape.

"I have recently learned that some of you might have little problems with my two wayward wards. If so, I must apologize. If so, I must ask you to tell me. Are they not coming to class? Are they not handing in homework? Are they failing? Are they respectless and rude? I need to know everything tonight!" Lupin was nervous. He was sure he didn't want to know.

"Well, I guess I will start. Your two wards, Mr's. Potter and Weasley constantly disturb my classes with nonsense. They barely hand in homework and if they do its not worth reading. They put no effort into their studies nor their assignments in class. I am close to applying a helping hand in a matter they would understand."

Severus sneered and several Professors chuckled.

"Well, I guess I have the same problems. But to my shame I must admit that I don't reprimanend them. They show up at least 2 a week. We have classes 5 times a week. I mean, they are bored witless. I must say that I think that if they had something to learn they might come more often, their exam as far I can tell was flawless. But thats the practical thing. The theorie in the exam was correct as well but in class they dont compete. They dont do nothing and they are farely rude. Not with me, they wouldn't, but with their attitude." Minerva said and sighed. She felt so sorry for those two boys.

"My turn, your two boys Remus are precious. They work in my class... the theory as well as the practical side. They make it fun,they give us a laugh, they have so much personal expirience with some of my plants and herbs that they reach the students on a way different level than I could ever! As I said, they work in my class... but thats about it as well. They don't or barely hand in the given assignemt. If they do its really messy and not worth a penny. They were never rude to me or in any way disrespectfull but they tend to be kind of strong-tempered. Please friends, let me show you this little record i made. It might reassure you that your two boys are not simply all that bad." With that the raised her wand and the video started.

Harry was standing and clearly recovering from a god laugh, the look of concentration shadowed his cheerful expression for a minute and then he started talking. The other students were listening to him with all their heart and following his gestik. His comments about the Devil Snare were as far as most of the Professors could tell all right and told in a very simple way.

"Very impressive Pomona, thank you. I will keep that in mind." Lupin said and gave her a true smile. She blushed.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley don't fall into attention in my class. They both seem quiet and concentrated. They do though never hand in assignments." Professor Binn's their History of Magic teacher drawled and everybody rolled their eyes. he wouldn't realize if they were never coming.

"Thank you Cuthbert." Remus said as he wasn't sure what else to say without insulting.

"Remus, Harry and Ron both work hard in my class. They are in the practical field very talented and always win their house some points. Though with their blatant neglect of doing their assignments, they tend to loose them of even more every lesson they show up. Though I might add that they haven't been in my class for the last 2 classes. I was going to inform you at the next staff meeting." The tiny Charms Professor said with his funny voice. He was levitating in a sitting position at the table and seemed really comfortable.

"Thank you Fillius, I appreciate your honesty and forwardness." Remus said and grew more angry from every teacher he heard.

"They both don't work in my class, they dont take part at all. They aren't able to answer quetions and they skip sometimes. Mostly the midnight classes on Fridays! They have never been rude with me though. They are always polite and they do try to seem as if they work. They both show interest but I think that it may simply be the subject. I am sorry that this sounds so harsh, but it is the truth. I truly like both of them, but they annoy the hell out of me with their attitude."

"Well, thank you Aurora, I am sorry that I havn't interacted earlier. This will stop."

Lupin was fuming by now. They would both have to answer to him tonight. He was sure of that.

"I have only praise to give Remus, your boys are always present in my class and have handed in those few assignments. They are doing a very fine job and will for sure not fail my class."

"Karen, I would not have expected otherwise. Thank you, you cheered me up."

Madam Hooch smiled humored.

"Thank you, this was very important. I will adress the boys shortly and we will change their attitude and their behaviour. I do need you to be firmer with them though. Don't let them slip. If they don't have their assignments reward them with detentions or extra essays, if they skip your classes hold them accountable please. They need to feel the consequences for their behaviour. I will also ask you to let me know of the assignments they are to do. Perhaps at Breakfast or lunch? A quick note should suffice. Perhaps a little note with everything you went over up to now, maybe the assignemts they should have handed in? I bet there is stuff to repeat"

The other professor's nodded approvingly.

"Don't be to harsh on them Remus. I need them in one piece." Severus said just before leaving the room.

Remus stopped dead in his tracks, he would have expected something like that from Minerva, Pomona and Filius, but for sure not from Severus. Did he perhaps care more than he would show? No for sure not. he shook his head against a thought like that and made his way to his quarters. Time to deal with his wayward wards.

________________________________________________________________

Harry dipped his feather once more, the herbology essay was coming to an end. His signature and the date, wow he was done. he looked at it approvingly.

"you know, I think that if he found out that we barely handed in any assignments he will get really pissed." Ron said as he turned a page in the library book.

"Well yeah, but to late... We will change this now. Work harder and stuff. We should be able to excel every class and what are we doing failing!" Harry huffed. He was not going to admit that he was afraid.

He read over his essay again. This was actually pretty good. His best essay ever written possibly. He quickly rolled it up and put it in his Herbology drawer. Drat it was almost empty. He hadn't really done anything. Lupin had charmed the desk so that they had enough drawers and that there was enough room for everything.

The original desk would have sufficed harry though as he knew that the other drawers were just as empty. He just prayed that Lupin wouldn't demand on seeing their assignments.

"Ron, Harry. Livingroom." Ron looked at harry panicking. He sounded more than angry. He was furious. They slowly put their things down and closed their ink bottles. As they made their way into the Livingroom Lupin stood by the armchair fuming.

"You sit down and listen." They both hastened into their seats.

"I just come from a meeting with all of your teachers. I guess you may be able to think of the reason why I am so angry right now. You are failing every class!!! Every class besides flying and maybe herbology.. but Herbology only because Sproutch has a heart bigger than good for her. I am so angry and dissapointed right now that you don't want me to calm down. Both, go and get all the assignemts you did. And pray to god that you bring me more than I think." he nearly but yelled the last sentence.

Both boys quickly shot into their room. "Shit," ron whispered as he grabbed the few roles of Parchment and his book bag. "Shit." he repeated as he saw that Harry had no more than him.

They both placed all they had on the livingroom table and sat back down. Lupin took on parchment after the other and looked it over. 7, both of them had no more than 7 ruddy assignments completed. And all of them were graded at beast D.

Except the one for flying. An O. One O for both them. He gripped his forehead and took a couple of deep breaths. Then he opened both of their bookbags and emptied them out. Parchments with worthless games and scribble stuff he immediatly placed next to him. The books, he put them to the side as well.

The loose pieces of parchments were looked over. Started essays. None of them finished. T graded papers and tests. Never shown to him. He swallowed hard at the lump building in his throat. He roled up the tests and papers and put them to the correct pile.

"Go and put these in the right drawers, clean up your books and put your bag by the desk. Refill your ink pots and then come back here." He said.

Harry's face fell. He sounded so dissapointed. He felt so ashamed. He was so in for it. Both of them were. They quietly did as they were told and Ron fought to keep a helpless sob down. They were so dead. He had never seen anyone so dissapointed. Not even his mom. But he had never done something like this to his mom. Oh my god, how he hoped that they wouldn't find out. They walked back to their seats and sat down stiffly.

"This will change, I will make a study plan for you. You are now grounded until further notice. Dont expect to see your brooms back until Christmas. I am so deeply disapointed now, that I can't even get really mad. You can both go and get ready for bed. I will come to dole out the spankings in 15 minutes. Be sure to lay on your stomachs on your beds with your bottoms bared by then."

Both boys paled. Ron knew that this was coming, the whole demeanor of Lupin was showing it from the moment he called them into the Livingroom. But for harry this was a shock. A spanking? He wouldn't discuss, that was quiet clear, but he was still shocked, he had not expected that. Well he had somehow, but not really... He thought it was a bad threat. As they slowly walked into their bedroom and changed into nightclothes and then went to wash and brush their teeth, no one of them spoke, The last time Ronald had been spanked was after he had lied his mother into the face. His dad had never been so fast with this rudden slipper before. He blushed as he remembered this ordeal. he had been 16 already. Harry tried to remember his last spanking, he must have been no older than 9. After that his relatives kinda like the starving and locking him away consequence more. Better than touching him. Oh drat, they were in for it. They were laying on the bed with their bums bared way to soon. But neither of them even thought about disobeying now. They had totally earned this. And they knew.

"Ronald, you may cry and express your pain through yells, though you will not bite kick or harm me in any other way. You will stay in this position until I give you permission to move. You will not interfere with your punishment. Am I clear?" Lupin said as he laid the ruler and slipper down.

"Yes Sir," Ron whispered and turned his face away squeezing his eyes shut.

"You will get 40 swats. 10 with my hand for your disrespect. 10 with the ruler for your lazyness and ten with the slipper for your poor performance in all the other schoolastic matters. and another 10 with the slipper for upsetting me so." Lupin clenched his teeth shut. He felt like he was going to vomit.

"Yes sir," Ron said, he wasn't sure if he was expected to say anything but the waiting was worse than anything Ron could remember.

He was caught completely off guard of the first swat. His back arched and he yelled far to loud. he hadn't expected that. Lupin put his hand down in the small of the back. he brought his hand down 9 times fastly in a row. God his hand stung.

Ron broke into sobs as Remus lightly put the Ruler down.

"Oh god, Sir. I am sorry. Please don't." He sobbed as the cool surface made contact with his burning backside.

"Tell me what this spanking is for." Lupin said and felt his voice crack.

"The ten were for my disrespect, *sob*, the next ten will be for my lazyness. But please sir I am OW, no OW sorry, OW please arrgh stop."

He howled as the ruler came down in a quick pattern. Oh god, this hurt so much more than the last spanking he ever remembered. His legs kicked by their own and he didn't realize that he had pressed his face, face-down into the pillow.

"You are right, this will stop. Now tell me what the next ten are for-" Lupin said and patted Rons bottom with the slipper. Ron sobbed hard.

"Oh god, please don't. Oh god, it hurts." Lupin almoust smiled.

"There would be no sense if it didn't. Know I can give you an extra dose if you do not do as you are told if you so wish." he mused and Ron broke into a new fit of sobs.

"Please no, oh god.. its for the skipping and everything else, arrgh," the slipper cought him offguard.

The pain was unrealistic strong. Lupin had a strong arm. he drew his arm up high and smacked Ron hard enough to leave an impression.

"Ow please, I will never again.. OW no I will work, Arrgh, please sir stop... Argh.. don't please, arrgh, oh god." The spanking stopped and Lupin closed his eyes.

"Now the last ten swats, what are they for?" He asked feeling sick.

"Oh god, for upsetting you.. please don't Arrgh," Ron howled that swat hurt bad.

"You -swat- are -swat- going -swat- to learn -swat- how to -swat- mind -swat- me. Am I clear?" SWAT SWAT. He dropped the slipper disgusted.

"Oh god yes sir, please I will never again. Please n-not more."

Ron could say whatever he wanted. He seemed very much like a child now. A well spanked 11 year old. He patted Rons back a while. He looked at the bottom before pulling up the Boxer shorts. The bottom was red but the sitspots were crimson. he would for sure feel that tomorrow. The boy let out a hiss as the material scraped his tender skin and began to cry anew. Lupin rubbed small circles onto the boys back.

"Please stand up," he said as Ron had his breathing under control. The boy stood up and looked at his feet. his face was a mess.

"Ronald, you are much loved. you know that. By me, by your best mate by your parents and many more. But you are playing with your future. you decided to go this way. Nobody forced you. I will start holding you accountable now. So you better watch your very step very closely because I will be on your back every minute for the following weeks. But for now everything is forgiven and forgotten, we can start all over. Do better now." With that Lupin took the chastised 11 year old into his arms and hugged him. Ron started crying again. He had never felt so bad before. Lupin gently layed him down and pulled the covers up.

He then took the slipper and ruler and walked over to the famous boy who lived.

He repeated the same procedure though he was surprised that harry started crying so late. But when he did he cried hard and those were very deep sobs. He barely begged. He yelled and kicked yes, but he didn't beg like Ronald had done?

Dignity? Pride? Or the simple acceptance of fate and blame?

"Harry I love you. You are much loved and you were much loved by your parents.

Please, both of you, don't ever force me to do this again. I will do it if neccesary but I would prefer it if I wouldn't have to. You are forgiven Harry, we will all start on a clean slate. Now both of you sleep well, you will have to be fit tomorrow morning."

He tucked harry in as well and went for the door. "Remus, I am sorry." they both spurted out at the same moment. Remus simply inclined his head and turned out the lights.

"Oh god, he almost killed me." Ron said and chuckled.

"Me too. mate-" they both chuckled but then quickly found a deep slumber.

**Hey guys, my first spanking scene... I am sorry if you feel offended by it... but you have been warned.. So please no flames!!!**

**Please review and let me know what you think, advice and ideas are welcomed.**

**This chapter came faster than I thought possible, well you had to wait long too... so sorry again...**

**As already said... I had no beta-reader for this one, so I am sorry if I confused some of you with my bad grammar and writing!!!!**

**Next one up soon as well!! REVIEWS please ?!**


	5. Recognition

The sound of water running slowly awakened Harry from his deep slumber. Confusion shadowed his eyes as he looked at Ron's bed, he was still sleeping. Who was in their shower? He grabbed for his glasses on his nightstand and swore under his breath as they fell to the floor. He stood in front of the closed Bathroom door and hesitated. There was only Lupin here, or that's the way it should be. He lifted his hand and knocked. Nothing, whoever stood under the water apparently didn't hear him. Should he go and tell Lupin? No, shame washed over him as he remembered the night before. He was so ashamed of himself, so embarrassed. How could he ever face the man again? He jumped as Ron ripped a breathtaking snore.

"Ronald, wake up!" he shook Ron's shoulder lightly. "Be quiet."

Ron sighed and opened his mouth. What? He stretched and inhaled deeply, then yawned. Why was he up again-

"Time to get up?" He yawned and set up. "Why is the shower running?"

Harry turned towards the closed door, "I don't know, that's why I woke you up. You think Lupin is using our shower?"

"Nah, I mean, he has his own. Dunno, I don't have to take a shower now. I can take one after classes. I mean, we spent all our time here anyway." He gave a weak smile and got out of bed stretching he arms above his head and twisting his head in every direction possible.

"Yeah, let's take one later. Though I think we should tell Lupin later. Just to make sure, don't you think?"

"Where is the fun in that? Who are you and what did you do with my best friend. The head over heels, adventurous boy who always places his life in jeopardy?" Ron joked and longingly looked at the door.

"I thought about looking but I mean what if it is Lupin? You want to see him in his stalkers? I don't," Harry shook himself at the mental image, "We could peek." He whispered and there was the mischievous little undertone natural for an eleven year old.

They approached the door and hesitated shortly. Then they Harry pointed his wand at the door and closed his eyes to think.

"Occultus fenestra." He swung his wrist softly before tapping the door softly.

"hidden window? Why didn't I think of that?" Ron whispered and pulled a face. It almost looked like a pout. After George had died, Ron had started learning Latin like crazy, Harry had learned his parts, a little of that and a little of something else, but Ron had been totally focused on latin. Harry was good at defense, god he was. He was most probably the best dueler in Hogwarts, Snape excluded, but if they would have a Latin vocabualary match, he would loose.

"don't know. I am just perfect." Harry whispered and ignored Rons cuff. The window slowly formed in front of his eyes and both Harry and Ron blanched. There was Lupin, naked. With his back turned towards them. Harry paled. Lupin had scars all over his back, his legs and his behind. His first thought were whip marks. But those marks looked like torn skin. Lupins skin had torn, ripped open and that had left him scared.

"Finite incantatem." Ron whispered and the window slowly melted back into the wood. It seemed as if that had never happened. They could simply act as if they had never seen anything but that picture was burned into Harrys head. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed hard.

"Those were from him transforming into a werewolf. The skin is not capable of stretching that much. It just tore under the pressure. He knows, but he doesn't want us to know. So push it into a far corner and act as if everything is alright. We don't know that and we have never seen anything, okay?" Ron whispered as he pulled his sweater over his head. He felt weird. If he had known, then- then what? Lupin for sure didn't want pity. And he was not going to say that he would have behaved better, because he knew he wouldn't have. That was just something they shouldn't have seen. Something that has been kept secret for a reason.

Harry wanted to slap himself. Why did they have to be so nosy? Where was the need? That was private, they should have accepted that. What where they thinking, spying into a washroom? What where they expecting? Voldemort? No! There had been no need! He blushed in shame. How immature were they?

Lupin exited the bathroom and found both boys changing. He was mildy disturbed as they wouldn't look at his face, they kept their faces fixed to the floor. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but then reconsidered. They were still to overwhelmed by the happenings of the night before.

"Sorry boys, but my shower somehow only sprays blue water. Somebody obviously thought that funny. Will you have breakfast in the great Hall or in the quarters?" He asked and tried to keep suspicion from his voice. He honestly didn't think the boys were responsible for that. They had had no time to do so and he would swear his hide on it, that they for sure didn't do it with a spanking threat already ushered.

"Great Hall, sir." Harry said and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Lupin narrowed his eyes. Was this really all about the spanking? Ron started squirming and Lupin fixed him with a frown.

"Is there something you two want to talk about?" Harry shook his head no immediately.

"We saw the scars, sir. We didn't mean to spy, but we were trying to find out who was in our shower and just peeked in. Just a second. But-" He broke off and blushed.

"Oh, well… Those are scars from transferring into the form of a werewolf. Its natural for us. We cant avoid it. Hey, look at me," he waited until both boys fixed their eyes somewhere near his head, "I am not mad. You were wondering who was in your bathroom. I should have waited and asked permission first. That's your bathroom. I cant deny that I am rather uncomfortable with the idea that you two look into bathrooms, but I guess that I deserved that for sneaking through your room into yours." What the hell? Those were his quarters, his rooms, his bathroom. He could go wherever he liked. Why had he said that? To ease the mood.

"No sir, we have to apologize. We shouldn't have done that. We are sorry." Harry said with his head down again. Ron nodded in affirmative.

"Then I shall accept your apology and grant you forgiveness." He said and exited the room. This had been rather uncomfortable. He absently trailed the scare across his abdomen with his fingers. He knew that they were visible, but he had always tried to hide them. They were disgusting. They made him look like a monster.

"What do you think, is he upset with us?" Harry whispered and absently trailed his scar with his fingers.

"Yeah, he said he forgave us, so I guess we are fine. And he was okay, a little upset but okay. Wanna go eat?" Ron asked and looked at his arms. The marks of the tentacles barely visible. They were all scared in some ways. They all had to carry their weight. He had learned that. The hard way.

"Yeah." Harry said and rushed out of the quarters, Ron on his heels.

Harry and Ron just sat down as Professor McGonagall stood up. It got quiet immediately.

"Good morning," there was a roar of good mornings, coming back from every direction, especially from the Gryffindor table, "we have finally been able to set up a timetable, or schedule as some of you call it, which should suffice for every student. It will appear in the beds you have slept in this night, and I hope those were yours," laughter erupted from the older kids, " while you have breakfast. The new timetable counts immediately. Which means, that you will see the classes today, which you have to attend today. There will be no excuses, such as; Well I used to have…. You all know better." She gave them a smile and sat down. Chatter immediately erupted from every student.

"Ron, take a toast and lets go, check our schedule." Harry hurried and grabbed a couple of buttered toasts as well. They were unaware, but every Professor watched them.

"That's cool. We have our Astronomy practical tonight and that's it. No other classes. That is so cool!" Harry said but then pulled a face.

"Would be cool if we could actually do something. But all we can do is study and do our homework. We could get started on that now. You know? At least finishing Astronomy. I mean, we got the essay, what about the chart?" Ron said and pulled out the chart.

Harry huffed and then they started working together. This was stupid, he hated it. He was not going to put up with this. He was eighteen after all. He closed the book and leaned back in his chair. Was he willing to go through Hogwarts again? At the time it seemed like the perfect idea, it had been perfext. But that was before he was here again, it was different. He closed his eyes and fell back into his memories. The first flying lesson, how excited he was back then. The adrenalin rush. The first lesson. The excitement. It was gone. It was over and done with. Those times were over. This wasn't the way it should have been. What had gone wrong?

The Memory part. He wasn't supposed to remember. What if everything was new again? Would there be a difference? No, he couldn't live without his memories. They were important. He wasn't allowed to forget. Forgetting meant dying. If he ever forget the people that died because he wasn't fast enough, skilled enough, that meant they would truly die. And he wouldn't let that happen.

Everyone he knew was putting their life at risk, just for him. For him, because he hadn't been good enough to do it by himself. He should have done it by himself. He should have trained harder, he should have seen that this was his responsibility. He should have prepared for it. All those people, died because he hadn't paid attention, hadn't learned enough, not fast enough. Oh god, what would he give to go back in time and change all that. He was so powerful now. He would know everything. He could save Cedric. He could save all of them. But he had messed that up.

What the hell was he thinking? De-aging himself? That was not the same, he was only younger now. Nothing had changed. And this goddamn place reminded him every day. He had failed. He was a big failure for everybody. Everybody looked at him, expects him to be perfect, to be proud. To be the leader he was destined to be, expected to be. But he was no leader, he was not strong enough.

"I cant stand this anymore." He blurted out and Ron looked at him. Ron knew, he had heard everything.


	6. Decisions

Chapter 6

Ron held his breath, those weren't his thoughts. Not that he never thought stuff like that before, but he wasn't thinking that just now. Those were Harrys thoughts. Loads and Loads of words, fast. They barely might sense to his ears, he tried to follow and heards strings of it now and then. He stared at his chart and slowly figured out were Harry was heading with this. He wanted to leave, he did not want to stay at Hogwarts. Ron knew that feeling, but they could do nothing else. He focused on Harrys thoughts, he was blaming himself. Still, Ron would love to shake him. Slap him until he saw sense. Those deaths were not his fault. It was war, those things happened in a war. He had learned to accept that. Harry should as well.

He shuddered as Harry saw the memorie of Cedric lying there. His eyes open, fear stretching his features. He felt harrys pain in that moment. Hatred for the man who did that and hatred for himself for allowing cedric to come. For a second there were images of many dead people. Dumbledore, Tonks, Colin Crevey, Fred. Ron swallowed hard. Harry really wanted to leave, but where were they supposed to go? Hogwarts was everything he knew. He did not under no circumstances want to go back home. He couldn't just couldn't do it. There was no chance. Harry didn't expect that. He wouldn't and couldn't. There were to young to work and to known to hide in diagon alley. Oh how he started to hate the 'fame'. Now he started to understand how Harry had felt all those years. They were safe now. They finally were safe, from the reporters and journalists. And everything, nobody was supposed to bother them here. But Harry was right, they were never alone, somebody was watching them all the time. The kids, they wrote them, they wanted autographs. Fameletters, he had never expected that. Students here wrote anonymous letters, the only reason they knew, was because they used school owls. Jerks. They told their parents about every step they took. They almost knew them better then they did themselfes. But they hated him, not the older ones, who had known them as the original ones, but the younger ones. They didn't understand the sacrifices they were forced to make.

Harry was coming to an end. His thoughts started to slow down at last.

"I can not stand this anymore." Ron understood. Neither could he. But what were they supposed to do?

"I am sorry. I am, really. But I have to leave this. I can not stay here. I can – its just- oh god." Ron looked back at his chart as his best friend in the world started crying.

He knew the feeling, how often had he cried. The pressure was to high. He closed his eyes as his best friend sobbed. How often had he felt responsible for his brothers death? Pain flooded him as he saw Fred lying there in the lines of the death. Rows. But what could they do? What where their options? They couldn't speak to Lupin, nor McGonagall. There was no one else he felt close to. His parents? He just couldn't face them. Shame welled up in him. He should have- he could have. He squeezed his eyes shut. This was way to much, to complicated. And Harry was right, everything reminded him. Eating in the Great Hall had been so hard at first. How could he eat there, how could he eat where his brother had laid dead? Walking the corridors, the corridor his brother had died in. If he had come back earlier, if he had fought the deatheaters harder. What was he thinking, did he not see the seriousness? Did he really think that only the Avadra Kedavra could kill? He should have shoved him out of the way. Tears welled up in his eyes but he swallowed them. Should he comfort Harry? He had never really hugged him like this before. What was he supposed to do?

Finally he lightly placed his hand on his best pals shoulder, a sign of comfort. Loyalty, compassion. What he didn't expect was that harry turned towards him and hugged him. Clung to him. Ron held still a second, before he returned it. Was he supposed to be strong now? Was he supposed to be strong for his best friend. He had sworn his loyaltie. He had sworn to always help him, to never leave him. He would stick to those words, to that promise. Tears finally escaped his eyes. He felt stupid. Harry felt stupid as well. What the heck where they doing? They weren't kids, they were strong, they had faced more than most ever faced. They had seen death, they had seen destruction and grief. Neither of them was willing to break the only comfort they were offered in that moment. Neither of them knew, that the bond they shared strengthened in those heartbreaking moments.

SSSSSSSSSS

Severus paced his office nervously. He held the letter clutched in his fist. Was he really willing to do this? He swore under his breath and rushed out of his office, his cloak billowing behind him. He had arranged everything. There should be no problems, Minerva would understand. He hoped. He reached the Headmistress office and whispered the passwort. Students everywhere. Could he never have a moment of peace? But that is what he loved, and if he finally left, he could just be nice. For once. But was he still able to be nice? Had he ever been able? The last time he had honestly been nice was when he was friends with Lilly. So long, so long ago.

"Enter," he rightned his robes and stepped into the office. Everything was still the same. Except that Dumbledore hung on the wall. His seat was occupied by Minerva. So wrong.

"Headmistress," Snape nodded his head and took the gestured seat. This was so hard. What did he expect? "As I already said before, I would like to talk to you about an perspective I have been offered which I am more than willing to accept." What was he-

"Stop this nonsense formal talk and spit it out, Severus." Snape smirked. She would never change, but her title had. Her position had.

"Well, I have an job-offer, Madam." He made it quick, he had spit it out. He sighed in relief.

"That's something to digest. Where may I ask. For sure not Durmstrang?" Snape blanched. No, he wouldn't go there, never in his life.

"No Minerva. That's is not a matter of importance. I just thought about informing you that I will leave this school during Christmas break. I have a list of possible replacements which I would like you to see. You will for sure have your own ideas and I would be grateful to have them as interns, until I am gone. I just don't think that we should delay this any further." Snape said in a rush. Why was he so god damn nervous?

"Why why Severus. Why the rush? I will have a look at the possible Interns you have found and see if I come up with someone to add to the pile." He voice shook slightly. "Oh I am begging you, Severus. Why do you want to go? We need you here, what am I to do without you? Please, reconsider. You are welcome here, we enjoy having you here. I wont say the students love you, but we need you."

Snape almost snorted. "No, the students don't love me. They hate me. They only see the Deatheater in me. The man who killed the greated wizard of time. The man who tried killing Harry Potter the brat who lived. The man who led the Deatheaters into the castle. The man who is responsible for the students death. I can not stay here. For them I pose a threat. Can you even imagine how many attempts there have been in the last three weeks to enter my chambers at night? Can you even imagine how many awful letters I get every night?" Snape stopped. He hadn't meant to got that far, this was supposed to stay formal.

"Severus, I understand your position. I do, trust me. What do you think, do I have an easy life now? I am not blaming you, and everybody who is in there right mind, does not blame you either. You know the truth and that is what counts." She saw a lost case when it was coming. And she knew she lost this one. Why was she trying? The school was already falling apart. What was she trying to save? And it would make her life easier. Those 50 letters a day, concerning her hiding the murderer of the beloved Albus Dumbledore, hiding a deatheater. If those letters wouldn't come, she wouldn't let him go. But if there was a chance that the firecalls she got at least twice a day would stop?

"Minerva, please open your eyes. You want to keep me here, but the entire british wizard civilization wants me out of here. They fear me, they believe rumors. They don't understand. But I don't expect them to either. They have been mislead by the ministry for the past 5 years, you think they will believe anything but their own intuition now? Heck I don't do that. Just face the truth. It would make life easier for both of us. You know it, and I know it. Just look at the list and let me know if there is someone you are not willing to accept."

Minerva swallowed hard. The school was falling apart around her. She wasn't strong enough to withstand the temptation of the easy path. If she were eve, she would have taken a bite of the forbidden fruit even before the snake dared her to do it.

"Very well. Thank you for your honesty and straight forwardness. I will firecall you later. And Severus, please let me know if you invite someone in. and keep me updated."

Snape gestured a light bow and looked at Dumbledores portrait. The man was looking at him, frowning. He wasn't feinting sleep. The frown was scary and Snape didn't dare to move. But he did not appear to be willing to say something all to soon.

"Good day, headmistress, headmaster." McGonagall followed his eyes. Severus left the office and the door shut close.

"You have to talk to him, you told me yourself he was only following orders. Forgive him, tell him you do. He needs to hear that. Tell him!" Dumbledore folded his hands in his chest and closed his eyes as Minerva got up to look at his eyes closer.

"So what now?" Harry asked as they both had regained control. He felt ashamed but he was not going to show it. Ron had cried too.

"We have to plan this carefully. I don't want to be cought and brought back here. I really don't. Lupin would tear us apart." Ron whispered and Harry silently agreed.

The room of requirements, had it been sealed? It was inpossible to get out of this school, as it was inpossible to get in. They could go through the whoomping willow. But he would greatly take any other option before that.

"I don't know. The best would be if we learn the shrinking spell first. And some incantation to hide our trails. Something to change our smell for a short time. Lupins instincts are way to strong," Ron started and Harry automatically started writing it down, there was no hermoine now, "we will have to make sure to sneak out on a busy day. Sometime where Lupin is not around. Full moon, would be an option. We have to get our brooms then too. We cant pass the wards of the school, I mean, I could figure it our I think, but that would take me 5 days, and I would prefer not to do that." Harry chuckled at the mental image of Ron sitting on his broom for five days with the whole school looking up to him.

"No, I thought about the room of requirements. We have to check if the passage is still open. That is an option, or the whoomping willow. But then we couldn't do it on a full moon." Harry said and put a pencil down on the floor.

"Decrease, Ronald come on. What was it?" Harry mumbled and had a total blackout.

"Try tepesco." Harry did and the pen got smaller and smaller and smaller until it was barely visible.

""Its to small. Don't put that much force into it." Ron chided and Harry glared. He was worse than hermoine. Ron took another pen and placed it on the floor.

"Tepesco." There, harry paid attention to his magic, he only allowed little pieces of it to actually leave his body. The pen got smaller and smaller and he stopped. Penny sized.

"Cool, now get it back." Ron said and Harry closed his eyes.

"Proventus ut exemplar." He mumbled and a moment later the pen lay there, in its original size.

"Awesome, see I told you that it would do no harm to study latin! See what we can do!" Ron laughed and pointed his wand at his trunk. "Tepesco," A moment later "Proventus ut exemplar."

"Okay, lets plan. So we are ready at the next full moon. We need our brooms. Our luggage, the key to our vault and all the money we have. Do you want to stay in Britain?" Harry slowly shrugged. There was nothing of interest here anymore.

"How about Italy? Its supposed to be warm there?" he said as he was clueless. He had never travelled. He had never learned much about anything than Britain.

"Idiot, don't you want to communicate?" Ron asked and at the same time wracked his brain for a spell that would give them the knowledge of every language. He had never heard of one. Even the greatest wizards of time had to study hard.

"Dunno, I mean. This is all way to complicated. We are small. They will wonder why we aren't in school. We have to go far and find a school. Somewhere. I mean, there is no harm in learning more. We could need it one day." Harry said quietly. He was never ever going to be as stupid again. He had sworn himself to be more eager to learn. Where had he forgotten about that? Where had his eagerness his own vow gone?

"The US. I dunno about schools there, but I mean there should be some. And we could cheat our way into it. I mean, we are the smartest kids our age," Ron said and snickered, "I don't even think they know us. I mean, how important is Britain. They might have heard of it. But I mean, we could change our name and our appearance. We are strong in Latin, or I am. Latin is after all the language of the wizards."

Harry smiled. He knew there was no way of getting rid of his scar, it was a scar caused by magic, dark magic, but he could place a burn on top of it. So that the lightning bolt shaped scar would be no longer visible. He could change his hair as well, no, he wanted to keep it. He could make it a little flatter he guessed. What was he willing to change? He looked like his dad, that had always been important to him. Was it still? He wouldn't change his eyes. That would surely not happen.

"Well, we will think about that as time comes. Right now we should work out if the Room of requirements has been sealed. Then all we have to do, is gather our things and then run. Oh yeah, we would still have to find out how to get to the US without being tracked down. You could fix a port-key, couldn't you?" Ron asked and a frown covered his face.

"Yeah, but I cant go that far, it would be to hard. We wouldn't survive that I think. I mean, we could go somewhere else and take it step by step. They have international Floos in ministries, don't they?" He had read something like that, but he wasn't sure. He for sure wouldn't bet on it.

"Yeah, every ministry has some I think. But we cant do it from here, so we would have to go somewhere else first. What about the Germans? I think I even know how to get there. Hermoine told me about it."

They spent the rest of their time until Lunch planning, discussing.

"Hey, Full moon is in 4 days, isn't it?" Harry suddenly called as they filled out their chart before dinner.

"Yeah, I think so. That gives us enough time. I mean, we would have to see about all the rest when we arrive in Germany and then US. Lupin should leave in two days then. So we could run Sunday night. Nobody could inform him, and the rest I am not really concerned about. I mean Dumbledore would find us in less than a day, but he isn't here anymore." Rons voice went bitter in the end.

"Sunday night sounds good. I mean, I think we have to suffer Snape tomorrow and Sunday, but then, when we get back to the quarters, I think we should be ready to run-" Harry broke off as the portrait closed.

"Hey you two, I missed you at lunch." Lupin called as he dropped his back into the armchair.

"Yeah, we ate here. We had Kreacher bring us something. I didn't know that we were supposed to come to lunch. Sorry." Ron called and they both got up to join Lupin in the livingroom.

"Nah, that's okay. As long as you two stay here the rest of the time I am fine. "Snape says he wants you for detention tomorrow right after Breakfast. So you better mentally prepare for that." Lupin smirked and dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"Wow, he is still mad. That's the first time ever he sent us to our rooms." Harry whispered as Ron closed the door behind them.

"Well yeah, he is still mad. Or upset. But the detention thing makes it a little harder to actually plan. That means we have to get our brooms and everything Sunday night." Ron said looking at the list.

"We couldn't have done that earlier anyway. I mean, what if he realizes they are gone, I can live without another spanking. The first one stung long enough." Harry whispered and took the list out of rons hands before hiding it on top of the cabinet.

"well, yeah. Come on, lets finish the chart." With that both boys sat down and returned to their work.

RLRLRLRL

Lupin sat down at the table. What the heck was wrong with him. He had told him they were forgiven, the slate was clean. Why couldn't he act like it? But they were grounded after all. That meant no playing around. And they had work to finish. He didn't need them sitting around and being bored. He had a whole list of assignments they were still to repeat.

"Ron," he called and the redhead peeked out of the door, "come here for a minute."

The boy walked over slowly, and rested somewhere close to his right thigh. As if he were expecting a lap-spanking.

"This is a list of all the assignments you two still have to hand in. I expect at least one assignment done a day. The sooner you are done, the sooner your grounding might come to an end, okay?" Ron beamed at him.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." With that he was gone, telling his best friend.

Lupin stretched, he felt sick, full moon. He still had 4 more days. HE shouldn't start feeling sick until tomorrow. What was wrong with him. His body ached. The wolfsbane potion should prevent that. Had he not finished the cup? Snape had given it to him in the Great Hall, as he showed him the memories, didn't he finish it? He tried to think back, but the memorie was blank. He sighed heavily and bend down in front of the fireplace.

A second later his head appeared in the fireplace, deep down in the chamber, Severus private quarters.

"Severus, may I speak with you?" Snape nodded and returned to his potionsjournal. Lupin was spit out of the green flames a minute later.

"Whats wrong, wolf?" Snape asked without looking up.

"I think I might not have finished all of the wolfsbane potion. I can feel the full moon rising already." Snape put down the journal immediately, much to Lupins concern.

"Are you sure?" Lupin merely shrugged and allowed Snape to draw his wand on him.

"It seems as if you didn't take the full dose. You might be right, though I swear I put the reminder-charm on the cup. I can not do anything for you just now. I would recommend for you to go into your play-den, right after dinner tonight. I don't know if the potion you drank was enough to substain your human form until the full moon fully rises." Snape said as he stuck his wand back into his holster.

"Yes, thank you. I will go and talk with McGonagall immediately. My only problem is that the boys will be unsupervised. I mean, I have no problem with them being unsupervised. But I don't want them to have to much time on their hands." The underlying question was obvious to Snape and he wanted to deny, he wanted to roar and grab the man and throw him out of his office, but that was not him anymore.

"Very well, I will come up to your quarters and babysit after class tonight. This is a one time thing though. Alright?" Lupin smiled broadly and exited through the floo.

It was admirable how Snape had changed in such a sort time, honestly the man was still a loner. But not as much, he allowed a normal conversation now.

"Headmistress, Headmaster." He greeted as soon as Minerva allowed him to come through.

"Remus, what may I do for you?" She gestures him to sit down and sat down herself. What was wrong today? Two professors?

"I fear I must go into the willow sooner then expected. I already feel it. I talked to Severus and he gave me the advice. He said he wasn't sure when I would loose control. I guess I might not have finished my potion. I guess I was distracted." He admit as he saw Minerva frowning.

"Remus, how could you- No, I am not going to blame you. I always forget shit too, oops, pardon me. Just make sure it does not happen again. The safety of our students is the upmost importance. I will not risk them!" Remus felt like the teenager he had once been, being chastised for not taking the precaution he should take. "Who is taking care of the boys?"

"Severus will keep an eye on them until I return. I don't think that he minds all to much. They are confined to their rooms, so they can hardly complain."

Minerva opened her mouth to protest but stopped. She had no strength for that. She was getting to old. How had Dumbledore been able to stand this?

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that I kept you waiting this long.**

**But here, two new chapters just for you! I right now have treatment pause, and God I am thankful. I will try to write more and update as soon as possible, but I have a couple more therapies this month, and I don't think they will be softer on me then the last.**

**Thank you for all the Get-better-wishes. **

**And by the way, doesn't it annoy you, when people put you on their alertlist, but don't leave reviews?**

**So there is my little hint, please leave reviews, I would really love to know what you think.**

**Thumbs up!**


	7. Loosing it

Chapter 7

Snape hesitated as he stood in front of the portrait that would grant him entrance to Lupins private chambers. He really was not in the mood to face the two trouble makers all to soon. And besides, when were they going to bed? He for sure did not expect honesty if he asked them. He folded his potions weekly and whispered the password. Godwin Mandrake eyed him for a second before swinging open.

The chambers were nothing new to the Potions master so he just strode forward to the living room and sat down in the armchair, slightly impressed that the boys were in their rooms. So they were able to follow simple orders. Impressive.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, please come to the living room." He smirked as he heard the two debating over something in a hushed voice. The door to the Master Guest bedroom opened slowly and they came forward eying him nervously. He dwelled in their incomfort for only a few seconds before returning their stare, only in a strict and stern posture.

"Professor Lupin had to seek the Willow earlier than expected. I was asked to 'baby-sit' you in the meantime, as you two obviously can not be trusted. I dont want to hear it, Mr. Weasley." Ronald snapped his mouth back shut, staring at the floor defiantly.

"You two know what is expected of you, so please return back to your work and go to bed at the stated time. We do not want to get into trouble with our dear Guardian again, do we?"

He smirked at them once more before dismissing them by returning to his magazine. He saw them scampering out of the room out of the corner of his eye and frowned. They were planning something, he smelt it.

"Shit, why is he here?" Ron whispered after he closed the door. Harry huffed and sat back down at the desk. So Remus didnt trust them. But that was their fault wasnt it? They had ruined that.

"Because we shattered that little trust Lupin had in us. But thats okay, I mean, we would have to stay in our room anyhow. Lets just get some more assignments done." Ronald couldnt believe his ears. Why did Harry sound so resigned?

"Well, we can hope that Snape wont sleep here and then get up in the middle of the night and get our brooms and such." Ron whispered before returning to his History of Magic essay.

1000 After Christ. What happened. The founding of Hogwarts, he knew that. But a 3 Foot essay on that? He dipped his quill into his ink and closed his eyes.

There was this growing distrust of Muggles for Wizards and that compelled the four greated wizards of the age to found hogwarts. Yes, that was it. He could fill 3 feet with that, couldnt he? He could take Binns on a adventure. There was at last still the Chamber of secrets he could describe and all.

Harry stared at his Potions essay. The Babbling Beverage Potion. He had heard this word before. Yes, Snape had said that in his fifth year, when he had tried to tell him about Sirius being held hostage by Riddle. But Snape had paid no attention to what he had said and simply said that if he wanted to hear such nonsense he would give him that Potion or something like that. Anger build up in the pit of Harrys stomach as he remembered how desperate he had been at that time. If Snape would have only reassured him he wouldnt have gone there, or he would, no. There was no sense dwelling in old memories. What was done was done. There was no way to change all that. Pain flared up inside him and he crunched the started essay in his chest. No, he would not think of that.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked and looked at his best friend slightly worried.

Harry opened his mouth to reassure his mate that everything was alright but nothing came out. Fire burned the back of this throat as he threw the parchment fisted in his hand into the garbage bin. He jumped to his feet and stormed out of their shared bedroom before Ron was able to stop him.

"You could have reassured me. Instead you got him killed." Harry shouted at Snape. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I told you. I told you he had Sirius and you made me look stupid. You didn't even listen. You could have kept me from going there. This is entirely your fault. GOD DAMN IT. I was only 15." Harry choked slightly on the sob that he would not allow to leave his throat.

Snape stood up slowly, taken aback a little. He had not expected such an outburst, was not in the slightest prepared.

"I told you and you sneered into my face, you sided with Umbridge, the little toad. You made me kill the only person who ever loved me. I hate you! You are at fault, you could have changed that! You made me kill him. I saw you killing Dumbledore. I trusted you. You knew I would see, you told me to be quiet. I trusted you, I thought you would help him. You made me watch you do it. You could have sent me down did you do it? I HATE YOU!" Harry screamed, his own words not even making sense to himself, he just wanted to get it off his chest.

Snape swallowed hard. He knew all this, he had asked himself. But at that moment, this had all seemed right. He had no clew what else to do. When he saw Harry in Umbridges Office he had heard what Harry had said, he had understood but the boy was gone before he was able to tell him that he had informed the order. The boy had been reckless. He should have known that Snape could not react to his words while Umbridge was present, he would have gotten the mutt killed. The same with Dumbledore-

"You think I wanted to kill the Headmaster? You think I was in my right mind that night? I wasn't. I was just about to kill my greatest Idol. The only man who ever forgave me for my sins. He was like a father to me. And I had to kill him. I thought of nothing else this night. I saw you and yes I told you to be quiet because I did not want you to be killed right next to him. Thats why I told you to be quiet. Who gives you the right to judge me? Yes, you have seen things and yes you have lived through more than most, but I have seen things that would make you sick. So dont you dare think that you are better than me and dont you dare judge me." He had not screamed but he for sure had not stayed calm. The potter brat stared at him with wide eyes.

"But you told me to be quiet. You made me watch-" The boys voice broke and a sob broke loose. "You made- you had me kill him." He sobbed incoherently.

"Stop this sniffeling." Snape said, to his surprise softer than he would have wanted.

"Yes, I told you to be quiet and I did not have the sense of mind to tell you to run. I was overwhelmed by the situation myself and all I thought of was the last order the Headmaster had me follow. And yes I ignored your hideous attempts of letting me know your Godfather was supposedly in danger because I had to safe my face and your godfathers face in front of Umbridge. But I informed the order straight away. You were only gone by then. So don't you dare blame me." His voice was bitter and he sounded way to old. He was not that old yet. He was barely 38.

"Are you quiet done now? You are still grounded to your room." The Potter brat stared at him wide eyed. Tears were still running down his face. He retreated towards the door but stopped halfway.

"'m sorry." he mumbled before hurrying into his room. Snape feel back into his armchair and folded the Potions weekly.

How long had the brat been carrying those things around with him? He thought he had cleared all those uncertainties up when he had given his memories to the brat. Why was the boy still doubting his innocense? Had he not shown him that he was trustworthy? Had he not shown him that he had only been acting directly on Dumbledore's orders? He had shown him in his memories that he had loved Lilly more than anything else, and he had given him the information how to kill the Dark Lord. Was he not in the sleightest thankful? Should he explain himself? Probably. It was not good for the boy to run around blaming himself and others for that manner. Wouldn't it be best to nib that in the bud straightaway? But what should he say? Did it really matter in the end? He was leaving in a couple of weeks anyhow, wasn't he?

He could talk to the boy on the day he planned to leave. That at least would save him from temper tantrums. But he had sworn himself to change for the better, was that really for the better? Wouldn't it be better to grant the boy the chance to hear him out, digest it and ask questions? But what was he supposed to tell him? Should the Weasley sc- brat be present also? Better first-hand than second-hand. Yes, he would tell them in person. Both of them, that was the better decision.

Harry flung himself onto his bed and hid his face in his pillows. Ron stared at him with wide eyes. He had just screamed at Snape and was still alive. This was unbelievable. But he understood him. What on earth hat possessed Snape to make him watch him as he killed Dumbledore? But he understood Snape as well. He wouldn't have been able to grasp a straight thought on that night either if he would have been the one who would have had to kill the Headmaster. He wiped is face with his right hand. This was tiresome. He closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair. Should he say something? Something to comfort him? No, he wouldn't know what to say.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. What in the earth did he just do? He knew that Snape was not at fault for killing the Headmaster. He knew it. Why did he show Snape how weak he was. The man would only make fun of him now. Anger flared up inside of his stomach as he imagined the next potions class. The man would only make fun of his, sarcastic remarks. He had changed yes, he knew that. But there was still the Snape Harry knew, somewhere there. And now Harry had given him reason to break through once again.

Minerva looked up at Dumbledore's portrait once again. "Albus, look at me." she finally said. She was annoyed. The headmaster mostly ignored her. There had been no good advice so far, not from him, not from any other prior headmaster. She waited until Albus' eyes had totally focused on hers.

"I need you now, more than ever." She said and waited for his nod. "Severus blames himself, still, I want you to talk to him. I know you are hurt, I know you regret ordering him to do so. I know that you would want to go back in time and command someone else. I know all that. But you can't. You are here, your soul resides in that portrait, you are there. You have the chance to talk to him. You saw him. Give him the chance to forgive himself." She said in a rush. He voice shook slightly.

"He wants to leave, I understand that, but I wont have him leave before you did not tell him you forgive him. He needs to hear that in person, Albus." Dumbledore placed his hands against each other and looked at her for a second before leaning forward. "Minerva. He knows I forgive him. But very well, Call him up. I will talk to him." Minerva almoust gave herself away, she was barely able to contain herself to break into a childish grin. Instead she allowed herself to smile slightly.

"Thank you, I will call him up." With that she called up a house-elf and had it inform Severus.

Severus stiffened as Toak appeared in front of him. "The Headmistress wants to see you in her office." Snape stood up and told the elf to remain and watch over the boys until he returned. With that he left the office, relieved to leave behind his guilty emotions for only a little while.

"Toak is here." Ron whispered as he glimpsed out of the door seeing the elf dust the dining table. "Snape is gone," he added as he took a quick glance at the living-room. There, that was their chance. He glanced at the still motionless Harry before taking his chance and walking into the living-room.

"Toak, Harry and myself would like a light dinner. Would it be possible for you to bring us some?" The house-elf nodded bowed deeply.

"Yes Master Weasley, Taok will be right back." With that he plopped away and Ron ran into Lupin's office. There the brooms were leaning at the far wall, he slowly stretched out his magic, searching for magic protecting them or some sorts of Alarm charms. He snatched them and ran back to his room carrying both as he found none. He swiftly shrunk them to pocket size before hiding them into their trunks.

"I got the brooms and hid them. The only thing left to do now is finding a smell-altering charm and finding out if the passsage way through the room of requirements is still open." He said and glanced at Harry who didn't even glance around.

Toak plopped into their rooms and put the tray down on the little coffetable in the corner. "There I's brought you your dinner." Toak said proudly and left the room before Ron had the chance to thank him. "Come on, Harry lets eat something before class." He said and grabbed a sandwich himself. Harry slowly sat up. His face was slightly red and he looked rather uncomfortable.

"Do you think he will kill me?" He asked between bites of his Tuna Sandwich. Ron frowned.

"Nah, he was okay with your little outburst if you ask me. He didn't look all to mad. I mean, yeah he was mad, but not like Snape mad, more a little surprised-mad." Harry shrugged and took his bag. "Come on, let's go now. We still have time to check the room of requirements that way. And thanks for getting the brooms." He said and Ron hurried after him.

Toak looked at them as they both made their way towards the portrait. "Toak is told to watch you. Where is yous Masters going?" Ron stopped dead.

"We are going to class Toak. You can go ask Professor Snape." Snape knew they had to go to class, didn't he? What was that all about?

"Toak, we have class now. We have astronomy. See, this is our schedule, have a look at it." Harry said while handing his schedule to the house-elf. the chubby little thing had a look at it and then handed it back. "Very well, I's tell Master Snape about you's Master's whereabouts when he's returns." Harry nodded thankfully before hurrying out of the Chambers. "Okay, so we have to run up to the seventh floor, only to run back down to the first to take three set of stairs up to the entrance of the Astronomy tower to finally run up 6 more sets of stairs to get to the tower." Ron whined but followed the running Harry anyhow. They were both panting and grunting as they finally stood in front of the heavy arch doors. Harry had ran back and forth three times wishing for a way to get to Hogsmead. Ron opened the door and sighed.

"Good, there is the portrait. That should be enough for now. We have to hurry back down now." With that they turned around and headed back only to stop dead as they saw the marble staircase to the Headmasters office starting to turn. Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him back behind a bookshelf. Harrys stomach churned as he saw Snapes robes appearing with the turning steps. They would get caught. But they were at least closer to their common rooms then the room of requirement. Harry held his breath, as if afraid that his shallow breathing would get him caught. But Snape went right past them, obviously deep in thought. Ron and Harry both looked after him rather startled.

"We can either wait till he walked down all those steps or we can take a shortcut. Do you know one?" Harry nodded and ran towards the Gryffindor Commonroom entrance. He quickly said the password before jumping through the hole. He screamed in pain as he slammed his shin into the bottom of the round formed whole in the wall. He doubled over and held his shin crying out loug. "Ow, oh my god. I think I shattered it." He tried to hide his tears but they came by themself. Ron quickly looked around and made sure nobody saw them.

"Calm down. Your shin?" he whispered and rolled up harrys trousers. He swallowed. The skin was carved off and the shin was badly swolen already, turning numerous shades of blue and green. "Yeah, you gotta go to the Hospital Wing." Harry cried out again and nodded. Ron grabbed his friends elbows and turned back towards the portrait.

"Now, the Shortcut ends in the third floor." Ron asked the tapestry to open, bowing in front of it and being stupidly polite. The tapestry quickly vanished and showed a whole in the wall. Ron grabbed Harry again and quickly helped him through the opening. Harry cried out in pain as he humbled one leggedly through the wall. Ron sighed and then pointed his wand at Harry. "Petrificus totalus". Harrys shocked face was safed into a stoned feature. "I am sorry Harry, but you are just to heavy to carry, and I dont want to hurt you." Ron said and carefully laid his best friend on the floor. "Mobilicorpus".

Ron carefully moved the body in front of him and stopped at the stone-slide. He then sat down and laid his best friends body on top of him. He slowly slid down holding his best friend in a death grip. As he slid onto he dirty floor he quickly enchanted harry to flow in front of him again while casting scourgefy on himself and his mate. He then walked through the stone wall. He exhaled in relief as he ended up in front of the two wooden doors.

"Madam Pomfrey. Harry hurt himself." Ron called as soon as he flew harry into the room.

"Oh dear Merlin. Lay him down on the bed dear. 5 points to Gryffindor." Ron gave her a thankful smile but in truth didn't care a bit about the house points anymore. "Relashio."

Harry cried out in pain the moment his body was released from his binding. "Oh my dear, Mr. Potter, when will I ever not see you here?" She chided as she cast a quick diagnosis charm on him, only to find out that his shin really was broken. "This won't take long. It's simply painful. You will be up and about come morning." She said while hurrying to her potions cabinet. "Here, this will help with the pain and this will help you sleep. You Mr. Weasley best hurry up to class." Madam Pomfrey said while waving her wand over Harrys shin in a complicated pattern.

Ron squeezed Harry's hand before hurrying towards the Astronomy tower. Great, Lupin would surely kill them.

Snape exited Minervas office, his stomach churning. He knew all along that he was forgiven, but hearing it again just felt so much better. He was relieved that Minerva had granted them Privacy even though he had tried to have her stay. He wouldnt have expected himself to break down. He had not cried since 16 years. He felt so much lighter now. He wouldnt have thought. He had always praised himself to stand above such human, immature needs. But he felt better now. Albus had cleaned out all his doubts, it was almoust lke before. Before he had murdered him. He was there, after all. There was a man he could still talk to, a man who understood. What was he thinking, thinking that he was alone now. He wasn't, now he knew. He wiped his face and rightened his robes before having Godwin Mandrake allow him inside Lupins chambers.

"They went to class Master. I is waiting for your return to tell you's." Toak said as soon as the Portrait swung close behind him. "Yes, Toak. Thank you." He said dismissing the elf. So he had until 11 for himself. Thank god. Time to get ready for a long needed talk between himself and the two brats who were going to bring him to an early grave.

**Hey there, a new chapter for you. Sorry it took so long. And thank you for your reviews. **

**So Snapes wife to be; I will have them run in the next chapter or the chapter after the next, and you and I both will have to see how far they will get ^^**

**So wandamarie; Yes, I am better and thank you, I hope you find this one just as good as the last.**

**Hey Missny1; To bad I cant send you messages, thank you for the New Years wishes.**

**Icul8ter; First, I really like your penname, second thank you. I am glad the story is to your liking. **

**So for all the others, why dont you leave a review as well, I would love to know what you think. The next chapter shouldnt take to long, I have a therapy-pause. Thank god. **


	8. One Step forward two steps back

**Okay, before I start with the chapter: sorry I took so long. The last session really got me bad and it took me a while to just get back up, and then I found myself with no mood to continue the story. So finally when I thought myself capable of continuing I realized that I had problems remembering the story and didn't have a clew anymore where I was planning on going with that…**

**So I hope that throughout the next chapter, my memory will come back to me XD**

**Thank-you so much for your patience and reviews… **

Chapter 8

Severus Snape sat in the armchair eyes on the fireplace. He had thought of what to say, but nothing really sounded right. Why the hell was he even thinking of doing that? He must have had a good reason in the beginning, but now? He must have forgotten. He was getting old after-all.

Sighing he shot another glance at the clock. It was shortly after eleven, and it was high time for the two boys to get back. Picking up his _Potionsweekly_, he granted them 5 more minutes.

Ron stormed down to the Hospital wing the minute his class was ended. Running all the way he finally crashed through the high arch doors. Madam Pomfrey spun around from Harrys bed her eyes holding a stare that had him stop mid-step.

"Madam, I just wanted to check that Harry is okay," he said immediately as she opened her mouth to dress him down properly.

"Your friend is on the safe road to recovery, he needs rest though, so please grant it to him." She said and her eyebrows rose high enough to almost touch her gray hairline. Ron nodded and shot one last glance at his sleeping friend before shuffling out of the Wing, making his way to their quarters slowly. Now, how in the world was he supposed to explain everything to Snape?

Whispering the password to the Portrait he stepped through and found himself almost face to face with his Potions Professor immediately. Ron sighed. He was so tired of this.

"Where, Mr. Weasley, is your better half?" Ignoring the stab Ron walked into the kitchen and filled himself a cup with water.

"In the Hospital Wing." He said and then cleared his mind. He would try to keep their plan from Snape, but with his skills in Occlumency, he knew he would fail.

"What did you two dunderheads do now?" Snape hissed, cold eyes rooting Ron to the spot.

"We hurried to class and Harry tripped on the stairs, I think he shattered his leg. But Madam Pomfrey wouldn't explain anything to me. She just send me on to class." Ron said thinking of Madam Pomfrey sending him out.

"Hm," Snape hummed calmly.

"Well, you best go to bed then. Toak?" He called into the room and with a pop the house elf appeared staring at the greasy haired potions Master with worshipping eyes.

"Will you please stay here and make sure Mr. Weasley stays in his room? I shall be back in just a few minutes," he asked and the elf immediately startled blubbing about the honor of the task.

"Mr. Weasley, proceed to bed and don't give Toak any trouble," Snape instructed and continued on alone, disappearing through the fireplace.

Ron glared at the elf before walking into their room. Dropping his schoolbag by his desk he quickly unclothed before jumping into the shower. This day had been tiring.

Severus looked at the slumbering boy before him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. There were no lines around his eyes. He looked relaxed. The boy had seen to much in his life. To much. A shattered shin, he would be fine come morning. Sitting down by the bed he leaned back. The speech he had gotten laid out ready in his head long gone. What was he supposed to tell these two? There was nothing new? Was he hoping for forgiveness? Dumbledore forgave him, would Harry too? But in the end he really did not deserve Harry's forgiveness.

Ron stirred awake slowly. Glancing at the bed to his right he sighed. Harry was still not back. Sitting up he slowly made his way to the door, opening it a crack he squinted into the dark living room.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" the smooth voice asked quietly and Ron jumped banging the door closed. Blushing furiously he opened the door again embarrassment nagging him.

Ron nodded towards the man in the armchair and made his way to the kitchen filling up a new glass of water. Well, this sure was an uncomfortable situation. Taking his glass back to his room Ron closed the door quietly behind himself. Eight a.m. in the morning. Harry should be allowed to leave soon. He was normally always allowed right after breakfast.

Should he ask Snape if he was allowed to go see Harry? Sitting down by his desk he pulled out his homework assignments. No, he was grounded.

"there Mr. Potter. After your breakfast you may leave. But please, be more careful in future." Madam Pomfrey smiled at him.

Harry nodded and smiled back before digging into his breakfast eager to get back to his best buddy. The minute he emptied his plate he pushed the table away and swung his legs out of bed. Flicking his wrist he saved himself the tedious job of changing out of the hospital gown in the muggle way and just transfigured them into his normal attire.

"'Ey Potter?" Harry turned around facing the second year Donkins of slytherin house. Son of the known deatheater Donkins, killed in the war here at Hogwarts.

"What do you want, donky?" Harry hissed. He carefully moved a step away from the staircase.

"Where is your friend? You are never out alone with your little bodyguard." Donkins sneered and his fellow friends snickered.

"I do not need a bodyguard, and Ron is simply my friend sticking up for me when someone hexes my back. You on the other hand, might need one. No stop annoying me." Harry sneered back.

"You threatening me? You think you are strong huh?" The boy asked, but Harry caught the look of uncertainty in the boy's eyes. Harry sighed. The boy had been raised to one-day join the deatheaters. He had been raised to worship the dark arts and hate his guts.

"Okay listen dork, I never did you any wrong, so just get of my back okay?" Harry said trying to sound as plain as possible, before pulling up a strong mirror-shield around him and continuing on his way down to his quarters. He did not even turn when he felt some sort of charm hit his shield. A second later he heard a terrified squeak.

"You bastard," the boy called after him. Harry squeezed his eyes shut for a second and then turned around emotions boiling in the pit of his stomach. Taking two steps at a time he rushed up to Donkins and slammed him into the wall. Grabbing his collar with both hands he shoved him into the wall again.

"I don't know what your problem is, Donkins, but I never did anything to you. Your father got killed here, because he was a supporter of Voldemort, a sick twisted creature who thought it was fun to torture and kill. Have you ever been tortured, have you ever suffered the cruciatus? Have you ever seen someone die? No?" He slammed the kid into the wall again. Donkins looked at him wide-eyed and whimpered as his head hit the stone wall again.

"You are protecting someone who killed innocents just for the fun of it. Thousands died because of that man, and you protect him? You are just as twisted and cruel as he is if you do that. Sick and sad. You pathetic little shit." Harry hissed into the boys face, who was a whole head taller than him but caught of guard.

Pushing the boy into the wall once more he turned around and jumped down the stairs three at a time. He was so sick of this. He was just so sick of this.

The portrait swung close behind him smoothly, not reflecting his moods at all. He would have wanted it to bang close. Dropping his schoolbag by the lunch table with a sound much more enjoyable he pushed the chair into the table. Swearing under his breath he pulled the chair out and sat down, laying his head down in his hands.

"Mr. Potter," Snape said smoothly putting the _Potionsweekly_ down on the coffee table, startling the boy.

Harry's head shot up instantly eyes tired. Glaring defiantly at the man in front of him he stood up and grabbed his bag, ready to hide away in his room.

"No, you will stay right there, and we will talk." Snape snapped when the boy pushed the chair back into the table. Harry stood for a second glaring at him, before taking a step towards his room.

"Potter, do not test me, because I swear, I will hex you into that chair." Snape threatened his wand pointing at the trembling boy. Something or someone had clearly managed to upset him and he was more than curious as to find out what exactly had happened.

"Can I not change first?" Harry snapped impatiently standing still though.

Snape considered and nodded slowly lowering his wand into his lap.

"You better come back though," Severus mumbled to himself watching the retreating form of the boy who had seen to much.

Harry slammed the door shut behind himself succeeding only in having Ron fall of the bed fighting himself to his feet face pale.

"Fuck Harry, I almost wet myself," he barked glaring at the blackhaired boy.

Harry ignored him and dropped his bag by his bed and undressed to his boxers.

"I am taking a shower," he mumbled before closing the bathroom door close behind himself, locking and warding it out of habit.

Ron said outside on his bed staring at the closed door. What the hell was that all about? It had been long since Harry had been in such moods. A very long time. Sighing he leaned back into his pillows as the shower was turned on. Yes, it really was time to leave.

**So, I will respond to your reviews as soon as I find the time, though I thank-you very much. And I am already working on the next chapter, so I hope it will be done soon.**

**Sorry its so short.**


End file.
